1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radio control transmitter, and more particularly to a radio control transmitter for the remote control of model cars, aircrafts, boats and the like.
2. Background of the Invention
Radio control transmitters for the remote control of model; cars, aircrafts, boats and the like available to date are designed to effect a variety of functions for controlling the model units in various ways.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 122685/87 discloses a radio control transmitter in which trim positions for fine adjustment of a neutral position of a stick are stored in a memory so that a desired trim position representing the neutral position of the stick may be selected depending on each of the model units. Also, Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 217988/1987 discloses a radio control transmitter which permits an order of channel signals to change depending on a model unit to establish its control characteristics.
Each of these radio control transmitters is advantageous in that it can be used in multiple model units by adjusting a setting switch provided on a body of the transmitter so that desired control characteristics of the transmitter may be established depending on the model units. However, the setting operation of the switch is highly troublesome and it is extremely difficult for a beginner to obtain optimal setting of desired control characteristics of the transmitter when multifunctional control characteristics are established or when there are a variety of model units to control.